Love That Changes
by ToaXabineh
Summary: THIS IS A B-DAY GIFT FOR ONE OF MY FRIENDS HERE ON FANFICTION! When Barricade was given a mission to watch a human, he was appalled. Then, time passed, and he soon forgot about the mission, and watched the human for his own reasons. All Jack wanted was to survive an alien war, not get a 'con scout to chase after him. 'CADE MAY BE OOc! Barricade/Jack WARNING: Yaoi!


**So, this is a birthday present for one of my friends here on fanfiction! Happy birthday! Have some energon cake everyone, and enjoy! This is yaoi, so if you don't like, then look at the top left corner of your screen, and there's a little blue button with an arrow that takes you back to fanfic. In other words, don't like? Then don't read!**

**Also, I have never, EVER written for Barricade, and so he might be a little OOC x.x sorry bout that people! But my buddy wanted a 'Cade fic!**

**So, onward, with the story with an odd pairing, Barricade and Jack!**

**-Blows trumpet- CHARRRRRRGGGEEEE!**

* * *

Jack sighed as he stared out the window. Last period always seemed to drag on the longest at school. At least his desk was by a window.

Dark, stormy eyes watched cars pass by disinterestedly.

For the past few weeks the teen felt as though he was being watched, but that was stupid, right? Arcee would've been able to pick up any life signals near him, so he had nothing to worry about, now did he.

Jack watched as a police care slowly drove by. Probably on patrol, Jack mused. He'd seen it many times before, so the officer probably had a regular route by the school.

Jack turned his attention back to the teacher, never noticing the polie officer stop on the side of the road.

Outside, a man of about twenty-seven stared into Jasper Middle and Highschool.

His paticular target of attention? A teen with raven hair and dark, intelligent eyes.

Barricade had been appaled at first when he arrived on Earth and been assigned to follow a tiny, weak human. He was the best Decepticon scout there was, and he was being given such a pitifully simple assignment! It was insulting!

But after a week...he found himself starting to not mind the assignment. The young human was...interesting.

Unlike the others of his kind, he took more responsibility on himself than any other sixteen year old. He was selfless, and brave.

It wasn't until week six though, that he found himself completely and utterly enamored with the teen.

He was beautiful even for a human, and was intelligent and kind...

Barricade shook himself. He had to focus. Now was most definately not the time for daydreaming.

He watched as Jack listened to the teacher that was at the front of the classroom. His eyes showed he was really listening, and not faking it like the other students.

So attentive. Now if 'Cade could only get the teen's attention on him...

The bell rang, and the school became chaotic. Barricade grumbled angrily as he lost sight of his Jack.

The 'con paused. Wait, _his_ Jack? When did he decide that? His holoform then shrugged. No matter, it was true now anyway.

Soon, his Jack left the school building, bag over his shoulder. He stopped to talk for a moment with his two young friends, Miko and Rafael, then excused himself, seemingly having a shift at his place of work. With a wave, Jack started off down the sidewalk.

Barricade sighed. He really hated being in the vecinity of the human fast food place. It looked disgusting, and smelled even worse. But that was where he Jack was, so he'd go.

Besides, he had to watch the teen. It was his mission, and rather fun.

* * *

Jack yawned widely as he left K.O Burger. Another long, boring day.

At least today he got his paycheck for the week. It seemed taking extra hours at work had been well worth the effort.

Jack looked around. It had gotten dark hours ago, and streetlights were the only thing that lit the streets. It was...kind of scary...

Jack shook his head quickly. No, he'd be fine! His home wasn't even that far!

Steeling himself, he started down the road.

He still had that feeling of being watched. It was getting annoying, having felt it for a good twelve weeks now.

Jack quickened his pace, and soon arrived at his house. It was empty, Arcee on recon and his mother working the late shift at the hospital. Well, at least he had free reign of the house.

Smiling to himself, he tossed his back pack into the hall closet and headed upstairs. He needed to get the smell of grease off of himself.

He rumaged through his dresser in search of clean clothes. After finding some, he went into his bathroom, turning on the shower.

Outside his window, Barricade watched the teen. He hummed to himself, fully enjoying the sight he had of the teen now. This was his favorite thing to watch his Jack do.

His absolute favorite.

He watched as the teen entered the shower, then, after a few minutes, exited, water dripping from his hair.

'Cade watched, entralled as the teen dried and redressed. The youth then moved over to the small bed.

Barricade moved away from the window to avoid being seen, only returning when he was sure that the teen was asleep.

A holoform flickered into existance, moving to sit on the bed softly.

'Cade carded a hand through Jack's hair, enjoying the soft feel. He was so warm...

For once, the femme Autobot wasn't at the home. This could be his only chance, the 'con mused. His only chance to take his Jack with him.

Carefully, the 'con scout lifted the teen, holding him like a groom would a bride. Ensuring he held the youth securely, Barricade went outside. It would be best to take him to the warehouse he'd been hiding in. taking the teen to the Nemisis would be a death sentance anyway.

* * *

Jack awoke with a groan. Something didn't feel right...Was it his bed? Was it...It was. It wasn't as soft.

He blinked sleepily, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand as he sat up, looking around.

Jack immediately panicked. Where was he?!

The room he was in was large, and he was in an old bed, A small fridge was a few feet away, along with an oven, a small table with a couple of chairs, and what looked like a bathroom was seen through a door.

"You are awake."

Jack jumped about a mile, head whipping up. He then gulped as red optics seemed to stare right into his soul.

"W-who are you..?!" Jack asked, crawling backwards until he found himself against the headboard.

"I am Barricade."

Jack's eyes went to the brannd on the mech. He then became guarded.

"I'm not going to tell you where the Autobot base is, 'con." Jack stated, voice harsh as his fear was forgoten for a moment.

Barricade chuckled, surprising the teen. A 'con laughing? That was just creepy.

"That isn't why I brought you here, Jack."

"You...You know my name..?" Jack asked, surprised.

The 'con nodded.

"Yes. I've been watching you for a long time now."

Jack felt his throat go dry. So that was why he'd been feeling watched?

"B-but...Arcee would've...she would've sensed your life signal-"

"I am the finest scout among the Decepticon's. Hidding my signal is childs play."

Silence fell as Jack thought for a moment.

"W-why did you bring me here?"

Barricade was quiet for a moment, then Jack was surprised as a holoform flickered to life.

A man in his late twenties stood before him. He was tall and muscled, but not overly. His skin was a dark tan, and eyes red. His black hair was dishevled, and he looked like he hadn't shaved for a few days. He wore a simple, dark red t-shirt with a black jacket and dark wash jeans.

Jack stood, edging away from him.

The homolform simply moved forward, Gently gripping Jack's shoulders.

"L-Let go." Jack stammered, trying to jerk away. "Don't t-touch me!"

Barricade ignored the demand, holding him still.

"You don't need to be scared, Jack. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Like I'll believe a word you say, Decepticreep!" Jack said, trying to sound unafraid.

Barricade didn't even flinch, instead continuing to grip the teens shoulders in a not too tight grasp.

"I won't hurt you. If I wanted to, you'd already be in pain."

Jack hesitated. That _was_ a good point. The 'con was even taking the time to make sure he wasn't holding him too hard...

"So I'm here for no reason?" Jack asked, utterly confused now. Barricade paused, commiting the youth's expression at the moment to memory.

"No. Not for no reason. I never do anything for 'no reason'." He replied.

"So I'm here for...?"

"Well the Autobot femme was away. I probably wouldn't have had another chance like that."

"That doesn't answer my question." Jack retorted before repeating his question. "Why. Am. I. Here?"

"I...Do not believe there's anyway of really explaining it." Barricade stated.

"Try." Jack replied bluntly.

The holoform's lips became a thin line, pursed as the 'con thought.

He then used a hand to cup Jack's chin. Jack opened his mouth to ask what he was doing, but was cut off when his mouth was covered.

By the holoforms _lips_.

All thoughts left Jack for an instant, eyes going wide. Then the thoughts returned, all crashing together.

Why was he doing this?! He didn't want this at all! Did the 'con even know what kissing meant?! Did he just-?...yup. Barricade just groped him.

Jack finally remembered he had arms and quickly started to struggle, pushing at the man's chest.

"Mmrph mmm mrr!" He tried (and failed) to yell.

Finally, Barricade remembered the teen had to breath and pulled away, albeit reluctantly.

"I believe that was an adiquate." He stated.

Jack stared at him, horrified.

"No! Nonononononono! _NO_!"

Barriacade's brow furrowed, head tilting in confusion.

"Was that not satisfactory?"

"No! Well, it _was_, but I don't want to be here when you wanna frag me!"

Barricade snorted.

"That is far from my intention. I do not want a simple frag then leave you in the dirt."

"Then what the heck was with the kiss?!"

"While I don't want a quick frag, what I do want is an intimate relationship. With you."

Jack was silent for a long moment, then...

"Pit no."

'Cade blinked, surprised.

"...What?"

Jack stared at him blankly.

"Pit no." He repeated, slower this time.

"I was not asking a question." Barricade growled lowly, burrying his head into the teen's neck. Jack immediately wriggled, trying to get away.

"Well too bad, because it won't happen! Not now, not ever!" The youth snapped, surpressing a shudder as the holoforms slightly stubbled face scratched over his neck.

He really wished the 'con would move away. The hot breath on his neck was more distracting then he would've liked.

Jack tensed when teeth grazed over his neck.

"If you bite me, I swear-"

But his mouth shut, teeth giving a soft click as his eye went wide again. That definately wasn't a bite, he thought to himself dumbly as the holoform simply brushed its lips over the soft skin.

And he thought 'Cade was distracting enough just breathing on his neck. This was a whole new level of distraction all together. It took Jack a good forty-five seconds to form a sentance.

"S-stop that."

Dammit, he didn't want his voice to sound so shaky!

To his surprise though, the holoform drew back, piercing red eyes meeting Jack's dark blue-grey.

"Why do you not return my affeciton?" He asked. "Am I that undesireable?"

"It's not that, it's the fact you're a fragging 'con!" Jack snapped. He then paused.

Wait a second...Had he just admited a 'con as desireable? Did that mean if 'Cade wasn't a 'con this would be going differently?

Jack shook off the thought. Not the time to think about that, he reprimanded himself silently.

Barricade thought for a long few minutes.

"Then I will simply become neutral."

"H-huh?"

"If your only concern is my being a Deception, then I shall become neutral."

Jack sputtered. This was crazy!

"I don't even know you!"

"Yet I know you very well." 'Cade retorted, again going to his neck.

'Cade decided he could easily become addicted to touching his warm neck.

Jack shivered as the holoform trailed its lips along his neck, then pressed a kiss to his pulse point.

"W-will you stop th-that..?" Jack asked, voice shaking. It wasn't as forceful as he'd hoped.

Barricade hummed, lips still at his pulse point.

"Your heart's beating fast..." He mumbled. Jack huffed.

"Well excuse me if I'm nervous!" He snapped. "Being pinned against a wall and molested by a 'con isn't exactly fun!"

"Just relax." Barricade said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Jack went to speak, but found himself rendered unable when the holoform nipped at his neck.

'Cade moved up, leaving a trail behind as he went to the teen's jaw. Laying a soft kiss there, he spoke in barely a whisper. Jack had to strain to hear.

"I've watched you for so long...You're just so intelligent and beautiful. But you're always so selfless. You sacrifice your wants for others..."

He moved to the teen's ear. Jack felt his breath hitch as the holoform nipped his ear lobe.

"You do not need to be selfless here. I want to spoil you and cherish you. Just let me."

Jack was too busy trying to form a coherent thought to reply. He didn't know what to do! This was a 'con! But...there was just something about him. Something that was _different_.

Scarred lips gently, _carefully_ brushed Jack's. They were surprisingly soft, Jack mused, considering the ridges he felt of scarred skin.

'Cade held the teens face in his hands, being careful as though if he held him too hard, the youth would break like glass.

Soon, any and every attempt at forming coherent thought flew out the window and Jack hummed, all but melting.

'Cade smiled slightly, pressing closer.

After a moment, 'Cade slid his glossa into the teens mouth, enjoying the youth's unique taste. It was refreshing like energon, but addictive like high-grade.

Jack tangled a hand in the holoform's raven hair, the other resting hesitantly resting on 'Cades shoulder. It prompted the 'con to move his hands too, placing them on the teens sides, over his ribs.

Barricade broke the kiss, letting Jack breathe again. The youth was bright red and panting slightly.

"U-uhm..."

'Cade chuckled, one hand moving to Jack's hip. He gently rubbed there.

"You deserve only the best. And I want to give that to you."

"I-I think it w-would be best i-if you stop groping my s-side." Jack stammered, still blushing.

The holoform smirked and moved its hand, and Jack yelped.

"That's not b-better!" He exclaimed, eyes wide.

"I think that's a matter of opinion."

* * *

**Finis!**

**So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! TO MY CYBER FRIEND!**

**Sorry again if 'Cade was OOC, but I tried my best! If only he'd been in the Prime series or Animated series so I knew his attitude better DX**

**I hope you liked this, even as a first yaoi and even though it has a possibly odd pairing x.x**

**Anywho, don't forget to get a slice of energon cake on you way out!**


End file.
